


now i'm here (down in the city just you and me)

by EmAndFandems



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Blasphemy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tourism, i guess, literally nothing happens in this, they're out on the town! being silly! that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale take a visit to Saints, Luton, and talk nonsense.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #12 “Saints"





	now i'm here (down in the city just you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> CW for food and alcohol mention. Title from Queen's "Now I'm Here." Posting date edited to after reveals.

“Oldest secular building in South Bedfordshire, you said,” Crowley reminds him. He looks around the room. “Nice carpeting for the fourteenth century.”

“Don’t be absurd, Crowley, they must have redecorated over the years.”

Aziraphale thinks they’ve done a rather nice job of it, too. Lovely wooden tables and soft-backed chairs and a good deal of natural light; pale blue walls and — oh, he points out delightedly, oh  _ look _ they’ve got a tartan sofa. Crowley rolls his eyes but hides his smile poorly. It was Aziraphale’s idea to come to the Old Moat House, but it’s only a short trip north of London to Saints and Crowley never could say no to a day out.

So they take their seats, order some food and some wine, and fall into talking about nonsense as is their wont. By the time Aziraphale’s finishing his plate, Crowley is insisting that Hell was created before Heaven, and Aziraphale is having none of this.

“Can’t have been first,” Crowley says. “What’s the— the  _ point _ of good if there isn’t any bad to be against?”

“Don’t be absurd. Demons are fallen angels; you can’t have been around for longer.”

Crowley grins, secure in his position as devil’s advocate even or perhaps especially when the devil is clearly operating under faulty assumptions. “Prove it, then.”

“It’s right there in the text!” protests Aziraphale. “In the Beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. Heaven’s first.”

“Ah, see,” says Crowley, switching tactics with the effortless grace of one accustomed to moving goalposts mid-argument, “earliest prototype. Room for improvement.”

“Thou shalt not blaspheme,” Aziraphale says mildly.

“Oh, we’ve got a different set of rules Downstairs.” Crowley grimaces. “Thou shalt not lick the walls. Y’know.”

_ “Did _ someone lick the walls?” asks Aziraphale, with great interest, setting down his fork.

Crowley stares moodily into his glass. “Just wanted to see if they tasted bad as they smelled,” he mumbles, and Aziraphale lets out a laugh that makes Crowley turn his glare on him. “S’not funny, was awful.”

“I can imagine.” Aziraphale subsides into a contemplative quiet.

Crowley finishes off the dregs of his wine and reaches for the bottle again just as Aziraphale says, “What  _ do _ Hell’s walls taste like, then?”

“Like— like the opposite of when people say something tastes like heaven.”

Even Aziraphale has to concede that this is logical. The conversation moves forward— and sideways, and backwards, and upside-down— and the other patrons are quietly entertained by these strange tourists who talk of shoes and ships and sealing wax.

Finally one of them stands, and suggests they head to that lovely park they passed on the way here; the other taps at his mobile and declares that TripAdvisor has a comment to the effect that the ducks are eager to be fed, and it’s decided. The odd couple returns to their shiny black car to speed off down the road, and the Old Moat House breathes a sigh of… relief? loss? They’re certainly something to behold, those two.

**Author's Note:**

> For purposes of citing sources: [(x)](https://www.google.com/maps/place/The+Old+Moat+House/@51.9037963,-0.4348346,3a,75y,90t/data=!3m8!1e2!3m6!1sAF1QipOCsN1GyO55yrDlJ10jWF6__rA49KM-1xPIKRgI!2e10!3e12!6shttps:%2F%2Flh5.googleusercontent.com%2Fp%2FAF1QipOCsN1GyO55yrDlJ10jWF6__rA49KM-1xPIKRgI%3Dw203-h152-k-no!7i3648!8i2736!4m10!1m2!2m1!1ssaints+luton+england!3m6!1s0x48764907b8446f27:0x6812b2fe944f33e9!8m2!3d51.9038639!4d-0.4348183!14m1!1BCgIYIg?hl=en-US) [(x)](https://www.tripadvisor.com/Attraction_Review-g190747-d9779802-Reviews-Wardown_Park-Luton_Bedfordshire_England.html)  
> Find this story on tumblr [here](https://lazarusemma.tumblr.com/post/642858390127788032/now-im-here-down-in-the-city-just-you-and-me)!


End file.
